The present invention relates to percussion machines. Such machines are known and feature a striking body that uses kinetic energy to strike an object. Such a striking body may, in known manner, be driven by a spring system or by means of compressed air. The supply of kinetic energy upon a stroke may be so great that the object is subjected to adiabatic coalescence which entails extremely efficient machining of the material subjected to striking. The machining occurs without loss of material and substantially avoids the occurrence of burrs, cracks or changes in the material.
When adiabatic coalescence occurs in connection with cutting, the kinetic energy transmitted should have a value of between 100 and 200 Nm/cm2 cutting area. To achieve such kinetic energy the striking body should have a velocity of between 3 and 10 m/s upon impact. A percussion machine for cutting metal rods is particularly advantageous and in that case a hollow tool is used which is movable in relation to a supply hole. A percussion machine utilizing compressed air allows some 200 units/minute to be cut. On the other hand, if a spring-actuated percussion machine is used, some 400 units can be cut per minute.
The use of compressed air causes delays in the sequence control and high running costs. If a spring-actuated percussion machine is used it will be complicated and will give rise to long setting times and poor flexibility when integrating it with other machines. It is therefore desirable to develop a percussion machine with a simple running function, easy to manipulate and also easy to combine with other cooperating units.
The drawbacks mentioned above are eliminated by the present invention by changing over to utilizing hydraulics throughout. For this purpose a housing is used comprising a striking body which is moved hydraulically between two end positions. Purely hydraulically the striking body can be given such movement that, upon impact with the material encountered, it emits sufficient energy at sufficient speed for adiabatic coalescence to be achieved. The triggering stroke should be carried out quickly and a suitable time for the process is between 5 and 15 milliseconds. This short time is made possible thanks to the feasibility of removing the pressure fluid countering the stroke extremely quickly. Thanks to this rapid removal of the counter-pressing fluid, the percussion machine according to the present invention can achieve 3000 strokes/minute.
The striking body has two annular circumferential surfaces perpendicular to the axis of the body. The surface which, by means of liquid pressure, is to hold the striking body in its starting position is larger than the surface which, with the help of hydraulic pressure, is to effect a stroke movement. The pressure fluid is suitably supplied via a hydro-pneumatic accumulator.
Upon a stroke the pressure fluid that is endeavouring to keep the striking body in its initial position is emptied with the aid of a quick-acting valve system in which the movement of the body surrounding the valve is accelerated before opening the outlet valve. The opening area gradient is thus high and rapid emptying is obtained.
According to the invention two equivalent valve systems are used, constituting a valve housing comprising a cylindrical through-hole for two sealing cylinders arranged one after the other and joined by a connecting rod. Three annular recesses are also arranged one after the other, spaced from each other, the two outer annular recesses cooperating each with its own valve cylinder. All three annular grooves are connected, each by its own pipe, to a pressure fluid source. The unit with the two pressure cylinders can assume two outermost positions. In one position one of the outer annular grooves is open position to the valve body, while the other annular groove is in closed state. One valve system is used to control the supply of pressure fluid to the impact ram, in which case its cylinders are influenced by the pressure fluid coming from the other valve system, in which it is the two outer peripheral grooves that provide the latter cylinders with pressure fluid for their displacement. The rams in the other pressure system are influenced by two electromagnets operating alternately. The electromagnets are influenced by a switch and through the function of the switch the impact rams can be caused to perform a number of strokes per time unit. The strokes may occur continually or various intervals may be inserted between strokes, thereby offering wide variation with regard to the strokes.
The percussion machine has also proved suitable for shaping components such as spheres. A tool divided into two parts is used for this purpose, the parts forming a spherical space when put together, and having a connecting tube for the supply of material such as a metal powder which has preferably been gas-atomized, and for controlling a punch to which strokes can be transmitted from the percussion machine.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention the striking body may be hollow and contain a second striking body, movable between the ends of the cavity. The inner striking body is influenced by means of a pressure fluid in the same manner as the surrounding impact ram. Since the impact ram consists of two units, movable in relation to each other, the nature of the stroke can be varied within wide limits. According to an advantageous embodiment the inner striking body performs a follow-up stroke in relation to the outer striking body.
It is an advantage if the striking body cooperates either directly or indirectly with a damping ram, said ram most preferably cooperating with an oil layer that achieves the damping effect.
Said damping ram may suitably be caused to cooperate with a unit for regulating the stroke length of the tool. According to the invention this is achieved by the damping ram being brought to different positions, corresponding to the desired cutting length.